robin_brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Bright English Language Teaching Articles
Robin Bright is a writer of English language teaching articles and books, May I Torture You Teacher?, '''In Arabic, the word مائي for the indispensably precious stuff of life that is water is, ‘Mayiy.’ It’s a homonym, `May ..?` As everyone is a slave to water, so the teacher is perceived not as a water bearer quenching the thirst for knowledge, but as a type of the figure of Jesus, who needs to be given vinegar, while he`s being crucified in the classroom in order to keep him awake; up on his feet during the torture of sleep deprivation: 'May I talk to you teacher?' Resurrected and filled full of vinegar by the summoning spell, the teacher’s tormented existence is prolonged yet one more sunset until another dawn: 'Eat and drink until the black line can be fully distinguished by you from the white line due to dawn's redness.’ ''Koran, Surah 2, Al Baqara ('The Cow'), 187. Many of the articles collected here are to be found in Humanizing Language Teaching online http://www.hltmag.co.uk , JustFiction! Edition, September 13, 2018, 336 pp,'' ISBN-13: 978-613-7-38725-2, ''May I Torture You Teacher? Vol. 2, 'Another pot pourri of articles and humor from the stove of Robin Bright. Some of the more serious articles to address the predicament of native English language speakers' teaching overseas can be found in the pages of Pilgrims' Humanizing Language Teaching online journal, https://www.hltmag.co.uk/ , and there's lots of humorous material for those familiar with a story that, so far, has taken in three continents', JustFiction! Edition, September 28, 2018, 312 pp, ISBN-13: 978-613-7-39337-6, May I Torture You Teacher? Vol. 3, 'Drilling` is what it is often termed. However, the well of understanding is often dry. The in definite article can be explained 'til the face is as blue as the sky. However, if the stud`nt can`t perceive the logical flaw in saying `a orange` and `an banana`, it`ll take a road drill to make any impression. Without saying absolutely that ELT classrooms are replete with dullards, for a teacher with even a modicum of intellectual ambition, the giving of lessons can be a dull and dulling process, although not with Yours Truly's legendary gap-fill exercise; featuring the second most commonly used English word after 'okay': Where the is my news paper? What the ____ are you doing here? Where the ____ are my shoes? Who the ____ is Brian Wilson? What the ____ is a Beach Boy? Brian Wilson (1942-) was of course formerly President of the United States during World War I, and was most famous for inventing the sun lounger', JustFiction! Edition, November 14, 2018, 184 pp, ISBN-13: 978-613-7-39696-4. Articles for Humanizing Language Teaching online journal are written under the pseudonym or `pen name`, Robin Usher, along with `Learning To Study` in the Hungarian Institute for Educational Research`s (HIER) Educatio Journal, Winter-Spring, 1995. HLT's articles are based on global English language teaching experiences in Khartoum, Sudan, West Africa, for example, with June 2008`s 'Bitchin' English, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/co.uk/jun08/sart04.htm , December 2009`s `Our Old Man In Oman`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/dec09/sart09.htm , February 2010`s `The Further Adventures of Dr Usher`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/apr10/sart11.htm , June 2010`s `Putting One`s Feet Up Without Permission`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/jun10/sart10.htm , April 2012`s `Accuracy and Fluency`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/apr12/sart04.htm , April 2013`s `Helping Students In Time` and `Collaborative Writing`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/apr13/sart02.htm , December 2013`s `Teaching English Vocabulary`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/dec13/sart09.htm , February 2014`s `The TEFL`s Screw`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/feb14/sart09.htm , April 2014`s `The Use Of Team Teaching And Its Effect On EFL Students` Proficiency In English`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/apr14/mart06.htm#C7 , December 2014`s `Team Unteaching`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/dec14/sart05.htm, June 2016`s `Shanghai Surprise`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/jun16/joke.htm , October 2016`s `Bored Game`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/oct16/less01.htm , December 2016`s `''Elefant Hó'' or Snow Elephant`: a poem written in Hungarian, with a translation into English, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/dec16/poem01.htm , June 2017`s `Metaphors In A Selection Of Course Books`, `Poe Faced In Poland`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/jun17/sart04.htm , August 2017`s `Emberek of the Hearse Bearers`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/aug17/joke02.htm, October 2017's 'International English Language Testing System', http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/oct17/sart06.htm , 'The Monkeys and the Man', http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/oct17/joke02.htm , December 2017's 'Game Sport' , http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/Dec17/less01/htm, 'Pottered', http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/Dec17/less02/htm 'Snow', http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/Dec17/poem02/htm , April 2018's `Listening Comprehension`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/apr18/sart04.htm, `If You Seek Gamey - A Receptive Skills Based Lesson Focusing on Listening`, http://www.old.hltmag.co.uk/apr18/less04.htm, August 18's 'Black Education In English Language Teaching', https://www.hltmag.co.uk/aug18/black-education-in-english-language-teaching , 'A Select Review Of Some Popular ELT Coursebooks', https://www.hltmag.co.uk/aug18/select-review-of-some-popular-elt-coursebooks`, December 2018's 'Power Points, https://www.hltmag.co.uk/dec18/power-points, 'Uppity's Test', https://www.hltmag.co.uk/dec18/page/?title=Voices&pid=2295, Serious In Syria`, (115),'' ''pp. 52-8, and `Positions Hollywood`, (120), pp. 49-55 for Poland`s ''The Teacher ''magazine online http://www.teacher.pl .